


Ultimatum

by merryghoul



Series: Tarot card drabble cycle table for femslashficlets: general claim [13]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Hotels, Toronto, WWE SummerSlam 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:21:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27091963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merryghoul/pseuds/merryghoul
Summary: Sasha comes to Bayley in Toronto with an ultimatum.
Relationships: Sasha Banks/Bayley | Davina Rose
Series: Tarot card drabble cycle table for femslashficlets: general claim [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1969414
Kudos: 6
Collections: femslashficlets: tarot prompt challenge





	Ultimatum

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: The Hanged Man

Bayley saw her in her Toronto hotel lobby before she left for SummerSlam. She didn’t notice her at first. Bayley was expecting some sort of pink hair, and the woman she saw had blue hair. But Bayley knew as soon as the woman put down the Canadian magazine who she was. Sasha. 

Bayley’s heart raced as Sasha walked up to her and gave her a peck on her lips. “I missed you, Bay.”

“WrestleMania devastated you.”

“It did. But you know what? I think if I can talk to Becky tomorrow night on Raw, it’ll clear my head.”

“Wait. Why do you need to talk to Becky?”

“You know what she did to us at WrestleMania.”

“I don’t understand. She didn’t do anything. Dude, did we even see her? You know—”

“She was in the main event at WrestleMania? Why wouldn’t I know, Bayley? No, stop. You haven’t figured it out yet.”

“Figured out what?”

“There’s going to be a point where you choose her or me. And for our sake, I hope you choose me.”

Sasha slammed her magazine down to the ground and left the lobby. Bayley was left wondering whether Sasha was speaking in riddles or if there really something wrong with her friendship with Becky.


End file.
